Shiraki Mayuko
Shiraki Mayuko also referred to as 'Mayu-sensei' by her students is Tohru, and her friends homeroom teacher. The subject she teaches was never specified, but in an author's note, Natsuki Takaya stated it is probably Literature. Her parents, who worry about Shiraki being unmarried, run a bookstore where she sometimes helps out. Takaya said in an author's note that Shiraki is "possibly sad" that she is a woman and "secretly insecure of how tall she is", but since Hatori is tall too, they "might look pretty good together as a tall couple". Background It's unknown what Zodiac year she was born on. Originally Mayu-sensei seemed to be nothing more than the main casts homeroom teacher although it is later on revealed (and hinted in book 7) that she is/was old friends with Kana Sohma, Hatori's old love and Shigure Sohma's ex-girlfriend, although the two parted on rather bad terms seeing as how they were only together because neither wanted to be alone, only the faux relationship made her feel more isolated. Mayuko was stunned and heartbroken during Kana's mental breakdown while being unsure how to comfort her friend when she was not allowed to know the full details. She was later shown meeting up with Hatori then inviting him out to a drink, she seems on at least good enough terms with Ayame Sohma seeing as how she sent him some copies of Kana's wedding photo's. Personality Shiraki is depicted as generally good humored but sometimes aggressive. Her interactions with Kyo prove that she can have a little fun with her students. However, those moments also prove that she can be level-headed and firm when needed. Despite her tough exterior, she's devoted to those closest to her, such as Kana and Hatori. She often thinks of others more than herself, placing their happiness before her own. Appearance In school, she keeps her hair tied but in some instances, she brings her hair down. It's possible her hair is either brown or blonde. In the 2019 anime, her hair is black. Near the end of the series, she cuts all of her hair off. Fruits Basket Manga Originally Mayu-sensei seemed to be nothing more than the main casts homeroom teacher although it is later revealed (and hinted in book 7) that she is/was old friends with Kana Sohma, Hatori's old love and Shigure Sohma's ex-girlfriend, although the two parted on rather bad terms seeing as how they were only together because neither wanted to be alone, only the faux relationship made her feel more isolated. Mayuko was stunned, and heartbroken during Kana's mental breakdown unsure how to comfort her friend when she was not allowed to know the full details. She was later shown meeting up with Hatori then inviting him out to a drink, she seems on at least good enough terms with Ayame Sohma seeing as how she sent him some copies of Kana's wedding photo's. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *(to Shigure) You are so annoying Relationships 'Sohma Kana' Shiraki's best friend is Kana, Hatori's former fiancee. Ever since they were in college, they've been together. When Kana introduced Hatori to Mayuko, Mayuko fell in love with him, but kept it secret from Kana since she knew from their actions that they have a relationship. It's noted that Mayuko still keeps in touch with Kana after her break up with Hatori, and marriage to her new husband. 'Sohma Ayame' She seems to get along with Ayame very well. 'Sohma Shigure' She was dating Shigure for about 1 month before they broke up, because Shigure was only dating her out of sympathy. Shigure keeps in touch with Mayuko by visiting her parents' bookshop. At one point, he playfully asks her to start dating him again, only to be rejected by her. He actually sets Mayuko up with Hatori as a way of making it up to her. 'Sohma Hatori' She had a crush on him, but refrained from acting upon it because of Kana. However, throughout the series, she and Hatori share mutual attraction, and in the end start dating. 'Honda Tohru' 'Uotani Arisa' 'Hanajima Saki' 'Sohma Kyo' 'Sohma Yuki' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Sohma Hatori' (Husband) *'Sohma Kinu' (Daughter) *'Sohma Kana' (Best Friend) Trivia *She doen't appear in the 2001 anime. *In the final chapter, Shiraki and Hatori are shown as a couple. With Hatori inviting her to go with him on an Okinawa vacation. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hitomi Nabatame (2019 anime) *'English' : Anastasia Munoz (2019 anime) all information on Shiraki Mayuko came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Mayuko_Shiraki Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females